


2020 Prompts

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Prompts [18]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Confessions, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Porn, Prompt Fic, Titanic References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Each chapter will be a one-shot based on a word or sentence
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071008
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. "Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls"

"Whatcha doing?"  
Casey jumped up, pulling the gun from the back of his jeans and pointing it right in Chuck's face.  
"Oh my god, please don't shoot me"  
"What the hell Bartowski, I could have shot you"  
"I knocked, you didn't answer"  
"So you walked in?"  
"I took my chances"  
Casey sighed "Well you can leave"  
"No way, I need more details about that" Chuck waved his hand at the giant sketchpad sitting on an easel in the middle of Casey's living room  
"It's a charcoal drawing"  
"It's Ellie, are you stalking her or something?"  
Casey rolled her eyes "If you must know, I'm drawing Ellie and Devon as a gift for their wedding"  
"Oh my, John Casey has a heart"  
"Shut up or I will stab you with my pen"  
"Seriously though, you have talent"  
"Just a little something I picked up in the Marines when I had downtime, decided to start taking classes on human form recently"  
"Have you drawn me?"  
"Parts"  
"Which parts?" Chuck smirked.  
Casey rolled his eyes, he picked up his hardcover sketchbook off the coffee table, flipping through a few pages, Chuck tried to peak but Casey wouldn't let him until he got to the page, he turned it to show up.  
Chuck looked at the drawing then looked down at his hands "Woah"  
Casey flipped the page showing a drawing of Chuck's hands holding a gaming controller.   
Casey may have blushed a little when he flipped the page and showed Chuck the multiple drawings of his neck, some even have his fingers wrapped around it.  
"Can I ask why?"  
"Your fingers are long and the way they move on the controller makes a nice image and your neck is also long and your Adam's apple is prominent, you have nice features for drawing"  
"That's a nice compliment, thank you"  
"Yeah"  
"I can't believe you can do all that with a pen"  
"The one of Ellie and Devon is charcoal, it's a mess but it's my favorite thing to work with"  
"It's really cool, can I sit and watch?"  
"Just don't tell anyone"  
Chuck acted like he was zipping his lips up, then made himself comfortable on the couch. He just noticed that Casey had Ellie and Devon's engagement picture taped to the edge of his easel.  
"Do you ever use color?"  
"Sometimes I use colored pencils, we have to in class, but i prefer to sketch with a ballpoint pen then do pencil or charcoal for the actual pieces, I like the black and white look and shading with charcoal is fun"  
"What about paint?"  
"Not my thing, I don't have the patience for it to dry"  
"Ahh, can i look through your book?"  
"Absolutely not" Casey growled "thought you were going to be quiet"  
“Right sorry”  
Chuck fell asleep.

Casey shoved Chuck’s foot off his coffee table, Chuck jolted awake. “Am I that boring?”  
“No not at all, it was so relaxing, with the soft jazz and the gentle movement of your hand, I drifted off” Chuck looked up to see that not much progress had been made “How long was I asleep?”  
“Few hours”  
“What did you do?”  
“Drew”  
“Looks the same”  
“Wasn’t working on that” He showed Chuck his notebook, there was a pen sketch of Chuck sprawled out on the couch. “Ohhhh you drew me like one of your french girls”  
“What?” Casey raised an eyebrow  
“Titanic”  
“Never seen it”  
“You’re fucking lying, everyone has seen Titanic”  
“Nope”  
“We are watching it, but seriously that’s really cool, can I have it?”  
Casey signed his name at the bottom then tore the sheet from the notebook and handed it to him.  
“Tomorrow nights, I’ll bring dinner and the movie”  
“Whatever, go home, we work tomorrow”

When Chuck got home he took the drawing and pinned it to the corkboard next to his computer. He couldn't help but smile.

“She is naked”  
“Well duh, it's super sexy, just wearing the necklace while Jack draws her, romantic and sexy”  
“I guess”  
“Have you had to draw naked people in class?”  
“Not yet, they said we will though”  
“Maybe I should volunteer since you said I have nice features”  
Casey choked on his beer. “Uh well I think they pay nice, but they may already have people”  
“I’d probably be too embarrassed, or what if they get a boner, that would be weird”  
“Shut up and watch the movie”  
“You know when this movie first came out on VHS it had to on two taped because it was so long”  
“Cool, now shut up”

“That bitch just let him freeze to death, then threw that damn necklace in the ocean, what the fuck”  
Chuck shrugged “Still a cute love story”  
“If he lived I bet it wouldn't have worked out”  
“Whatever, you're just grumpy”  
“How many times did you jack off to that scene?”  
“Zero” Chuck blushed  
“You’re lying”  
“I like dick Casey, I’m sure I thought about Leo a few times but never boobs”  
“They way you look at Walker, I could have sworn you had it hard for her”  
Chuck laughed “I’m serious, never got the appeal of boobies or vagina”  
“So can I draw you?”  
“Yeah of course, how?”  
“Like one of the french girls”  
Chuck felt all this blood rush to his face “Um yeah sure, I guess, why not”  
“Need me to give you privacy to take your clothes off?”  
“Well that’s stupid because you’ll see me naked anyways”  
“Yes, but watching you strip makes it something more than it is” Casey turned his back to Chuck and started setting up his easel and chair. “Leave the tie on, keep it loosened like you had it”  
“Okay, I’m ready”  
“Lay down on the couch and I’ll move you how I want”  
Chuck had to take slow even breaths and Casey’s big hands moved over his arms, legs and head to get him in the potions he wanted.   
“I need to work on scaling the body parts correctly” Casey adjusted his seat then started drawing, “Try not to move, after I get the outline you can move and take breaks but i need to get the initial outline so it doesn’t get too off”  
“I’m good”  
Chuck stared at Casey, he couldn’t see what he was drawing but he enjoyed watching his face concentrate, he was shocked that he was so comfortable laying here with his junk on full display. But then again he has imagined being naked with Casey quite a few times over their years working together. Shit don’t think about that, bad Chuck, no. She squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of anything he could to stop the blood flow to his dick.  
“Chuck, you need to breath”  
“Sorry”  
“Your dick is moving”  
“Please don’t acknowledge it, it will go away”  
Casey laughed. “Nothing it happening, what’s got you so excited?”  
“It’s not often that I’m naked with another person, sorry, I’m trying to make it go away”  
“Put your left hand down over it” Casey watched Chuck’s hand move “Spread your fingers out, yeah, like that” he licked his lips.  
Chuck wanted the floor to open up and swallow him when his body betrayed him and his hips jerked, his hand pressed harder against his hardening dick.  
Casey growled, Chuck coughed to cover a moan.  
“I’m so sorry”  
“Move your hand”  
“But, you said”  
“I know what I said Bartowski”  
Chuck’s hand slowly moved away, his dick now fully hard.  
Casey continued to sketch a little more “If you want to touch it you can”  
“Like jack off in front of you?”  
Casey nodded.  
“Uh that would be weird, maybe I should put my clothes back on”  
Casey stood up and pulled his shirt off “I have a better idea”  
“Oh”

When they woke up the next morning, their naked bodies tangled together, Chuck’s body covered in black smudges from Casey’s hands, both of them with bruised on their necks and the drawing sitting unfinished on the easel.  
“Well we didn’t leave a handprint on the foggy window, but you did leave a charcoal one on my chest”  
Casey laughed. “I don’t think I’ll be able to draw you without getting hard now”  
“Guess I will have to take care of it before you draw” Chuck pulled Casey into a kiss.  
“This couch is smaller than that damn door and we both fit just fine” Casey laughed.  
“Guess if they both wanted to live they should fucked”  
They both laughed into a kiss, “Time for round two” Casey growled.


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by a video I saw a few months ago where a girl was in the hospital and was on some medication and started confessing her love to the male nurse and planning their wedding.

"Hey Casey" Chuck whispered  
"What Bartowski" he growled.  
"Why are you in my bedroom?"  
"You're in the hospital moron"  
"Why? And where are my clothes" Chuck was still whispering  
"They cut them off"  
"They what"  
"Stop whispering" Casey pinched the bridge of his nose "Wonder if they can put you in a medically induced coma"  
"That's not nice" Chuck tugged at the collar around his neck "What is this"  
"It's a c-collar, your dumbass fell down the stairs"  
"How did that happen?"  
"I have no idea, I was just the one who found you, and you scream every time I try and walk away"  
"Why am I here?"  
"I just told you, we are waiting for them to look over your x-ray and for the medicine to kick in so they can cast your ankle"  
"My ankle is broken?" Chuck gasped  
“It’s sprained, it will be a walking boot thing”  
“At least you won’t be dragging me to the gym for awhile”   
"Can you shut up?"  
"You're cute when you scowl like that"  
Casey rolled his eyes  
"I'm serious, do you even realize how attractive you are, you're so good looking"  
"Thanks"  
"We should get married"  
"No"  
Chuck whined "Please marry me, John, we can go to Vegas right now"  
"You're in the hospital"  
"After, would you wear your dress blues? What should I wear"  
"Nothing"  
"I know Vegas is weird but I don't think I can be naked"  
"Please stop"  
"I know you’re a hard ass but you can take a compliment, you are so handsome, sometimes I wonder what you would look like"  
"Don't finish that sentence"  
"I was going to say with facial hair, but I've also thought about you naked a few times"  
"Oh my god shut up" Casey growled.  
"Your growls are so sexy"  
"I'm leaving"  
"Nooooooooooooo"  
"Fine" Casey sat back down “But shut up”  
"I don't feel good"  
"It's the medicine, Ellie told you about the side effects"  
"I'm dizzy"  
"Please don't throw up on me" Casey handed him a puke bag.  
"I'd never do that, why would I do that?"   
“Because you are high as fuck”  
“Will you hold my hair back if I throw up”  
Casey just stared at him.  
“Can you rub my back?”  
“I’m not touching you”  
“I don’t have cooties”  
“Cooties? Are you a child?”  
“No, but you think I am” Chuck pouted “I’m only like twelve years younger than you”  
“What’s your point Bartowski?”  
“It’s so sexy when you call me by my last name”  
“How is that sexy? It’s your name”  
“You’re the only one who has ever called me that, and the way you say it” Chuck lifted up the blanket to look down at his crotch “I don’t have underwear on”  
“They take all your clothes off when you come into the hospital for an emergency”  
“I’m hard”  
Casey rolled his eyes “I’m calling your sister”  
“Oh god no, what if she sees it”  
“Then shut the fuck up”  
“You keep saying that”  
“Because you are going to be embarrassed tomorrow when you remember saying all this shit to me”  
“Do you want to wait to have sex till after our wedding? I respect that”  
“We are not having sex”  
“Well, that’s weird, who has a sexless marriage?”  
“We aren’t getting married either” Casey pulled out his phone and sent Ellie a text telling her to come in here before he kills Chuck.  
Chuck’s bottom lip was out  
“Stop pouting Chuck, you’re being ridiculous”  
“Why is it ridiculous that I want the sexiest man ever to marry me and have babies with me”  
Thankfully Ellie came in after Chuck said that "How are you feeling Chuck"  
"Ellie, hi, I've missed you, did you know me and Casey are going to go to Vegas and get married after this then we are going to have babies"  
Ellie looked over to Casey who just shrugged.  
"How long have you two been together"  
"We aren't, but that's okay because we are in love"  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes Eleanor, I'm so in love with him, and I want to marry him”  
"That's interesting"  
"You're telling me, can I leave now?"  
"No, honey please don't leave me"  
"Call me honey again and I'll break your arm"  
"Devon is on his way with your cast”  
"Can I please hold your hand John, please" he started to cry  
"No, why are you acting like this, it’s a boot with velcro, why are you crying”  
“I’m not crying”  
“I’m leaving” Casey got out of the chair, Chuck started crying harder.   
Casey kept walking.

"Wake up Bartowski"  
"Casey leave me alone"  
"Nope, wake up"  
"I got home from the hospital like three hours ago"  
"It's been twelve hours"  
Chuck groaned "Are you serious"  
"Yup"  
"Why are you here?"  
"We have a wedding to get to"  
"Whose wedding?"  
"You don't remember?"  
"Um no?"   
"You planned out our entire wedding yesterday"  
"No that did not happen"  
"So you don't want to marry me and have kids with me because you love me and sometimes think about me naked and with a beard"  
Chuck blushed "No"  
"So should I cancel the wedding?"  
Chuck pulled his blanket over his head. "Please just leave me alone and let me die alone"  
"Your sister asked me, your fiance, to make sure you take your meds"  
"Stop saying that"  
"Seriously though, you need to take these" Casey rattled the pill bottle   
"Will it make me say stupid stuff again?"  
"You always say stupid shit, this is just going to ease the pain and stop anything from swelling. You’re pretty bruised up everywhere”  
Chuck, did his best to sit up, which was harder than he thought "Why am I naked?"  
"You don't want me to answer that"  
"Leave the pills and go, I've embarrassed myself enough"  
"Even if I leave I still have to watch the cameras"  
"Right"  
"Do you remember falling?"  
"I don't remember anything"  
"You were on the stair ladder at the Buy More helping Jeff with some TVs and he knocked you off"  
"Of course"  
"At least you get paid leave"  
"Is my head okay? Wait don't answer that, I meant the intersect" Chuck took his medicine.  
"The scans came back fine, but the only way to test the intersect is to make you flash"  
"Shit, what about Sarah"  
"Oh you really don't want to know that either"  
"Why did you have to be in the room with me?"  
"You wouldn't let me leave"  
"And how exactly did I stop you?"  
"You screamed as loud as you could, and Ellie threatened my life"  
"She is the only thing that scares you"  
"Shut up"  
Chuck laughed "Should I call Sarah?"  
"Maybe, but you need to come up for a story for Ellie why you broke up with Sarah to marry me"  
“Wait, when did I do that?”  
“I left the hospital room and you were screaming really loud, then Sarah showed up and you were really mean to her, then when Ellie brought you home you refused to walk because you were convinced your ankle was badly broken so I had to carry you into your room them you stripped your clothes off and tried to get me in bed with you”  
"I'm so sorry Casey"   
"Don't be, it was entertaining"  
"What if Beckman makes me fake break up with Sarah and fake date you?"  
Casey shrugged "Then that's what we do"  
"I don't want to do that"  
"Seriously? You have spent the last twenty-four hours telling me how bad you want me”  
"I do like you, obviously I don't want to marry you right now, but I do find you very attractive"  
"You can't actually marry me"  
"That's all you have to say?"  
Casey shrugged "I don't talk about emotions"  
"I came out to Ellie and confess that I have a crush on you, fun. Can you please leave"  
"I'll be back in six hours to make sure you take your meds, and just for the record, Ellie already knew"  
"She did not"  
Casey laughed as he climbed out the window.

Chuck: did you hear the convo I just had with Ellie?

Casey: nope, put it on mute to ignore all the mushy feelings

Chuck: She thinks we need to talk  
Chuck: She really thinks we should date, she doesn’t know that you are only around because you are being paid and that you don’t actually like me at all

Casey: I'll call Beckman and Walker and come up with a game plan  
Casey: should have just taped your mouth shut

Chuck: sorry  
Chuck: And you were right, she has known I'm bi since I was in middle school…. I didn't even realize it then.

Casey: older sisters just know that shit

Chuck: do you have an older sister?

Casey: that's Classified 

Chuck: I think you should stay away from me for a day or two.

Casey: Please stop crying

Chuck: I’m going to lock myself in the bathroom and cry for a while, please don’t come barging in, I need time alone where you are not watching me on the fucking camera

Casey: I do consider you a friend Chuck, just because I don’t want to marry you doesn’t mean I’m not your friend

Chuck: Whatever, just tell Beckman I’m not fake dating either of you, it’s fucked up if you think about it.

Casey: have a good night, I’m turning the cameras off. Call me if you need anything, hit the panic button on your watch if it’s an emergency.

A few hours later Casey was woken up by his doorbell ringing. He groaned, rolling out of bed he put his robe and headed to the door.  
“Get your damn finger off the button before I cut it off” he growled, “What the hell do you want?”  
“I want to talk”  
“We have talked more since you accident than we have ever”  
“I drank an entire bottle of wine by myself”  
“You’re a fucking moron, you’re on pain killers, that is so dangerous”  
“Yeah I accidentally woke up Mrs. Washington next door and she was maaaaad”  
“Get in here before she calls the cops”  
“At least I put pants on”  
“They are inside out and backwards”  
Chuck looked down to see the tag at the front of his pants. “Oh” he pulled them off, he had nothing on under them.  
“Chuck” Casey sighed, covering his face with both hands “How did my life end up like this”  
“All good”  
“You can crash on the couch, I’m going back to bed”  
“But I wanted to talk”  
“I know how you feel Chuck, I don’t need you to tell me over and over”  
“I just want you to give it a chance, just one kiss then if you don’t feel it, then I’ll go home and never speak about it again”  
“I’m not kissing you”  
“Just one kiss”  
“You’re not sober”  
“Well yeah because if I was I wouldn’t have the balls to ask you”  
“Well I know you have balls, I just saw them”  
“Want to see them again?”  
“No”  
“Can I see yours?”  
“No”  
“Can you kiss me please?”  
Casey pushed Chuck up against the door “Bartowski” he growled  
“Sorry, I’m an idiot”  
“Yes you are”   
“Can you just tell me why?”  
“Because I’m worried I won’t be able to stop” Casey was only saying this because he hoped Chuck wouldn’t remember.  
“Well I don’t want you to stop, so I don’t see a problem with it”  
“It’s against the rules”  
“Oh no, we can’t break the rules” Chuck rolled his eyes,  
Casey kissed him, his plan was to just do a quick peck but Chuck gripped the front of his shirt not letting him go, opening his mouth to him, so Casey deepened the kiss.  
Casey was trying to think of anything and everything he could to keep his dick from getting hard but between Chuck’s moans and his hard dick pressing into his thigh, it was impossible.  
“Can you carry me up to your room?”  
“Chuck”   
“Please”  
“We aren’t getting married”  
“Let’s start with sex and go from there”

They got married less than a year later when they had a mission in Vegas.


	3. Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey watches porn and finds something interesting.

It’s rare when John Casey gets a day off, so when he does, he makes the most of it, he sleeps in a little, sits on his back patio in his robe and smokes a cigar. Makes himself a big breakfast and reads the newspaper. Sometimes he will go golfing for the afternoon, then head to the grocery store then go home and grill himself a nice big steak, enjoy some of his expensive scotch while he watches some of his favorite old westerns.   
When it starts to get late, and he is nice and relaxed laying in his recliner in just his robe, he does his new favorite thing, which is almost a nightly thing now.  
Casey has never been one to watch porn, he prefers his sexual releases to be with another person, but he was really horny one night and this new mission in Burbank has not given him much opportunity to find a partner so he turned on his laptop and looked up some porn. He started with some male/female stuff, but it wasn’t doing it for him, so he typed in a few keywords and found exactly what he was looking for, it’s been two months of watching the same guys videos, sadly he never shows his face, but his body is perfect. Casey now pays $12.99 a month for this guy's website and he doesn’t regret it at all.  
Most of the guy's stuff is solo, which is Casey’s favorites, the sounds he makes are amazing, he can tell the sound is slightly edited to disguise his voice but he didn’t care. The way the guy's long fingers wrapped around his cock, the other fingers moving in and out of his ass, Casey could never make it to the end of a video before getting off, some days after a hard mission he ever gets off two or three times a night to this guys videos.  
Tonight Casey decided to watch some of the videos with the other guy, he had avoided them but the guy has only uploaded one video this year, all the other ones are between four and eight years ago.  
He loaded it up, he was not hard at all, he didn’t like the idea of someone else touching this guy, which he refused to call Richard Solo, seriously pornstar names are ridiculous.  
This video started showing an empty bed in a dorm room, then an equally as lean but more muscular guy got down on all fours, he was wearing a backward baseball hat and a black mask over his eyes like he was going to some jock masquerade ball, he was shocked to see the guy he liked as a top, that kind of killed all the fantasies he had, but he kept watching.   
His dick started to show some interest when those long fingers he liked so much started opening this guy up, Casey had never even been interested in guys until he moved to Burbank and this certain nerd caught his eye, and it was only after he started watching these videos that he tried fingering himself, it wasn’t his thing, but he wondered if maybe he would let this guy have a go at him.   
The video was close to being over and Casey still hadn’t touched himself, he didn’t want to get off to this guy with someone else, which he realizes is a bit weird, but it was his own little private world so he could feel however he wanted, he wasn’t ashamed.  
Casey has seen so many of his videos that he could tell he was about to come by the sounds he made and the way the muscles in his stomach moved.   
The guy pulled out, removed the condom he was wearing, stroked himself three times and came on the jock’s back, he didn’t like that very much, he started to freak out and his foot knocked over whatever was holding the camera, it fell to the floor then the screen went black. Casey laughed, but before clicking on another video he rewound it a little because he swore he saw the guys face, it took a minute but he finally got the video to pause at the perfect time. “Fuck”  
He didn’t want to admit it, but he went to his favorite solo video and took care of his very hard dick, now that he knows what the guy looks like he came so hard he couldn’t move for a good ten minute after he came.

“Up and at em soldier”  
Chuck screamed.  
“Seriously Bartowski, you’re a grown man”  
“It’s the middle of the night, you scared me”  
“It’s ten”  
“Oh, well what do you want?”  
“I have a few questions”  
“Um can it wait?”  
“Nope, my place now”  
“Is it a mission?”  
“Nope”  
“Are you going to torture me?”  
“Maybe”  
Chuck got out of bed, put on his slippers and followed Casey over to his apartment.

"Richard Solo is a really stupid name"  
Chuck’s face went as red as the Flash t-shirt he was wearing. “Oh my god, oh my god” Chuck started laughing “You’re watching gay porn” Chuck laughed harder.  
“Shut up Bartowski”  
“This is funny, did you accidentally come watching one of my videos and now you’re mad at me?”  
“When did you make these?”  
“College, I had to pay for it somehow”  
“Why is it still up?’  
“Because people still pay for it?”  
“Why did you decide to post a new video a few months ago?”  
Chuck started laughing again “You pay to jack off to videos of me, this is amazing”  
“Bartowski” he growled.  
“Dude seriously this is hilarious”  
“No it’s not”  
“Seriously, cancel your subscription, I’ll give your money back”  
“Who is the other guy?”  
“If you jacked off to one of those you are going to be soooo mad”  
“Larkin” he growled.  
Chuck had tears in his eyes from laughing.  
“I hate you”  
“Clearly not, you’re paying $12.99 plus tax to watch me jack off and fuck Bryce”  
“I never jacked off to Larkin"  
“How did you know it was me?”  
Casey opened his laptop that was still paused on the part where it showed his face  
“I’m not ashamed at all, only hid my face incase I got a good job or something I didn’t want someone to blackmail me”  
“This was not in your file”  
“I’m good at hiding my tracks, you’re the only one that knows”  
“Are you doing it for money now?”  
“Nope, I got a private message asking me to make another video, he or she paid me a hundred bucks to make it and I missed it so I did it, please tell me it was you to make this even funnier”  
“Not me”  
“Are you going to put this in my file?”  
“No”  
“So now what?”  
“What I should do is tell you to get the fuck out of here and never mention this again, what I’m going to do is ask you to touch me with those amazing fingers of yours then I’m going to ask if I can fuck you into my matress”  
“Can I film it?”  
“Absolutely not”  
“We could make some good money, buff military man pins twink to bed”  
“No”  
“Fine, but I get to fuck you next”  
Casey growled picking up Chuck who wrapped his legs around him, somehow he managed to get them safely up to his room while they were assaulting each other with their tongues.  
Casey laid Chuck down on his bed, taking a moment to appreciate the man laid out for him. He has been thinking about this for years, even more so since he found the videos, even when he didn’t know it was Chuck he imagined it was him.  
“Tell me how long”  
“Two months” Casey pulled off Chucks slippers, he didn’t care where they landed when he tossed them  
“I didn’t even know you were gay”  
“I’m not”  
“You’ve been jacking off to videos of me jacking off”  
Casey sighed “Can we talk about this later?”  
“It’s okay to not be ready to come out, but don’t fight it”  
“It’s only you, I tired other porn, but the only one I was able to get off to is the one that looked like you, I didn’t know it was you but I figured the body was close enough that I could imagine it being you” Casey pulled Chuck’s pants off, getting his first view of what he has wanted since the day they met.  
“Oh that’s kind of hot”  
“Can you touch yourself, please”  
Chuck wrestled out of his shirt, his right hand slowly making his way down his chest, watching Casey’s eyes, pupils blown with lust, following the movement. “Take your clothes off”  
Casey undid the tie around his waist, letting his robe fall the floor.  
“Oh fuck” Chuck’s wrapped around his shaft, stroking once from base to tip. “I thought about you, in that newest video I made”  
“You’re lying”  
“I’m not, I have the original one on a locked hard drive, I had to edit the audio because I moaned your name”  
Casey growled. “Can I finger you?”  
“Fuck yeah you can” Chuck swiped his thumb over his tip, collecting the small bead of precome, watching as Casey licked his lips.  
“I’ve only done it to myself twice, and it was only after I saw your videos”  
“I’m sure you’ll be fine, those thick fingers are going to feel so nice if you have lube”  
Casey opened the top drawer of his dresser, he held it up to show Chuck.  
“You even bought the same kind I use?”  
“I told you I know nothing about this stuff, and there were so many options I just picked one I knew was good since you always used it”  
“Want me to get on my hands and knees?”  
“No” Casey said a bit too fast, “Stay just like that” he got up on the bed on his knees between Chuck’s legs, It took him embarrassingly too long to find a comfortable position so that he could attempt to suck his dick and finger him, probably not the best idea since he had no idea what the hell he was doing, but it was worth a shot.  
He started by licking up the bottom of Chuck’s shaft, looking up to gauge Chuck reaction, their eyes met and Chuck smiled.   
Casey felt a blush creeping up his chest and face as he took the tip into his mouth, and there is was, the sounds that Casey enjoyed so much, he got a bit eager to see what other sounds he could get out of him. He ended up gagging.  
“It’s okay” Chuck ran his hand over Casey’s jaw “Slow down, take your time, or do you want me to do you”  
Casey’s eyes went wide, he cleared his throat   
“Is that something you want big guy?”  
“Um, maybe next time”  
“How about you get those fingers in me so I can come when you’re inside me”  
Casey growled, taking Chuck back into his mouth, he managed to get the lube open and on his fingers, Chuck’s leg and the bed, oh well.  
Chuck gasped when Casey’s finger pressed to his hole “Fuck John, stop”  
Damn it Casey said to himself, he fucked up already.  
“I changed my mind”  
“Oh, uh sorry”  
Chuck laughed “Shit, sorry, didn’t mean that I just want you to kiss me while you’re fingers are inside of me” Chuck rolled over on his side, “Get up here”  
Once they got situated, both laying on their sides facing each other, Chuck put his leg up over Casey’s hip, “You have really nice eyes, I’ve always thought that, but seeing them close up, damn”  
“Thanks, I guess” Casey’s fingers trailed between Chuck’s cheeks  
“Which video was your favorite?”  
“Do we have to talk about it?” Casey was amazed at how easy his finger went it, he could feel the wetness of the precome leaking out of him against Chuck’s stomach.  
“Just curious how you found them and what made you want to pay for it”  
Casey kissed him, not wanting to talk about it, he was still slightly embarrassed which is something he had never experienced before.

“I’m ready” Chuck moaned.   
“What position?’  
“There is one I’ve been wanting to try called the arch”  
“Sounds difficult”  
“Nope”  
“Do you have a book or something?”  
“Yes, I have a gay kama sutra, I’ll show you sometime”  
“Tell me what to do”  
“Sit back on your knees, like rest your butt on your feet”   
Once Casey was in that position, Chuck moved so that the back of his thighs were resting on the top of Casey’s, his feet planted on the bed behind Casey. “You’re going to have to help me here”   
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hips pulling him closer, one hand moved to his cock that Chuck generously lubed up for him. “Sorry if this doesn’t last, I’ve been dreaming of this ass for months”  
“Then get in me Colonel” Chuck teasingly stuck his tongue out.  
Casey pulled Chuck down onto his cock, both men moaning, Chuck wasted no time moving up and down, Casey wrapped his hand around Chuck’s shaft, watching in awe at the way Chuck moved between his hand and cock, the way the muscle in his thighs and stomach moved, his teeth holding his bottom lip as little moans and gasps escaped his mouth, his hands gripping into Casey’s navy blue sheets.  
“Stop” Casey grunted out  
Chuck slowed down but didn't stop. “But I’m so close”  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s arms, pulling his body up flush with his, Chuck yelled out his name, his body started to shake, “Right there” he bounced up and down in Casey’s lap, his fingers digging into Casey’s shoulders, Casey kissed him with eagerness and passion as they both came.

Casey held him there until for a minute before laying him back on the bed. “That was amazing Chuck, thank you” He collapsed next to him  
“So are you going to cancel your membership now that you can get a live show any time you want” Chuck winked  
“I’ll think about it” he teased.   
“Ever going to let me film us?”  
“Do you get off on the thought of people watching you”  
“A little bit”  
“I’ll think about it”  
“Want me to top you next time?”  
Casey blushed again, what the fuck was happening to him? “Yeah if you want”  
“Oh hell yeah I want”  
“We aren’t filming that”


	4. Flower Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is from a prompt I saw on Tumblr  
> Chuck works at a flower shop, a customer comes in and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you with flowers?”

Chuck was standing at the counter working on a flower delivery order when the front door of the little flower shop flung open, almost knocking the little bell off the wall. Chuck looked up to see a big angry guy sculking towards the counter.  
“Welcome to Woodcomb Flowers, can I help you?”  
“How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you with flowers?”  
Chuck laughed, the guy didn’t “Uh are you serious?”  
“Obviously”  
“Well follow me” Chuck lead him over to a row of flowers “We should start with some meadowsweet, means useless, geraniums symbolize foolishness and stupidity, and I have these lilies that are dying and they are associated with funerals"  
“I’ll take it”  
Chuck grabbed a pink carnation on the way to the register "This one is for I'll never forgive you" the bouquet is ugly" Chuck wrapped it up in plain brown paper and put a black ribbon around it. "I'm not going to charge you for the dead ones so let's make it an even five"  
The man handed him a ten, "keep the change"  
"Uh thanks, have a nice day"  
The guy growled, and it went straight to Chuck's crotch.

It had been over a week since the angry man came into the shop and Chuck hopes every time the bell rings it's him again, and today was that day.  
"Oh um hi"  
The guy just nodded his head,  
"How did the angry flowers go?"  
"She asked if I was color blind, told her I found them in the dumpster just like she deserves"  
"Yikes, remind me not to piss you off"  
"I need flowers for my daughter, they don't need some deep meaning, just something pretty because she got a scholarship to her dream school"  
"Well, what are the school colors?"  
"It's Stanford"  
"Well lucky for you that's where I went"  
"And you work at a flower shop?"  
"My brother-in-law owns it, and he needed some help and I enjoy it, so I stay"  
"I don't want roses"  
"The red dahlias are really pretty and would look nice with some white peonies and i can wrap them in black paper because the main colors are red and white with a little black"  
"Sure, they all look the same to me"  
“How many do you want?”  
“Just don’t bankrupt me, but also don’t make me look like I don’t care”  
“Got it” Chuck grabbed a few other flowers and some fillers, the guy was watching him intently.  
“Want a little card tied to the ribbon?”  
“Yeah”  
Chuck grabbed a nice white card that said congratulations on the front in fancy gold calligraphy then took it over to his working table, he trimmed the flowers then showed the man the variety of paper he had.  
The guy raised an eyebrow “I guess the solid black is fine”  
“I’ll be right back, need to grab something from the office, sorry”  
Chuck came back after a minute or two, “Um I made Stanford logo sticker, I can’t legally sell it to you, so it’s free”  
“Made?”  
“Yeah, just some quick photoshop and print it out on sticker paper and cut it out, nothing crazy, we do it special orders and holidays”  
“Well thank you”  
“Yeah no problem” Chuck finished up the floral arrangement, he was so happy when the guy handed over his credit card so he could learn the guys name was John.  
“Do you have nice handwriting?”  
“Yes, my sister made me practice my handwriting for weeks so it looks nice in the cards”  
“Mine is shit, can you write in the card for me?”  
“Of course, sorry I should have asked that I just got so excited for the Stanford sticker I forgot”  
Chuck grabbed a red felt tip marker out of the cup on his work station.  
“Dear Alex, I am so proud of you, congrats on all your success and can’t wait to see what the future holds, Love dad”  
Chuck lightly blew on the ink to make sure it was dry before closing the card and threading it on to the ribbon around the bouquet and handed it over. “There you go”  
“Thanks, Chuck”  
Chuck smiled like a moron “Have a nice day John”

It was only a few more days until John came in again.  
“Can I help you?”  
“Is Chuck working?”  
“He is out doing deliveries today”  
“Does he work tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, he will be in the shop all day, is there anything I can help you with?”  
“Nope” he walked out

“Is there a new man in your life?”  
Chuck laughed “That’s a joke right? Your husband works me to death, when do I have time to date?”  
“You asked for more hours and with Valentines coming up, we needed more help”  
“I was kidding, I love being here”  
“Someone came in asking for you and left because you were out and he asked if you would be here tomorrow for you”  
“What did he look like?’  
“Buff, tall, brown hair”  
“Amazing blue eyes?” he cut her off  
“Yes” she laughed “I need some details”  
“He has come in twice for flowers and I’ve helped him”  
“That's it?”  
“Yes, but I may have a crush on him”  
“Ask him out for coffee”  
“He might be married or worse, straight”  
Ellie laughed “Won’t know until you ask”  
“He has a daughter that is going to Stanford in the fall”  
“Oh, how old is he, he didn’t look that old”  
“I didn’t ask, and I only know his name because he payed with his card, he doesn’t seem like a man of many words”  
“I noticed that”  
“I’m going home to find something nice to wear tomorrow”  
“Good luck”

Chuck waited all day for John to come in, it was five minutes to close when he finally came in “Hey John, what can I help you with today?”  
“Are black flowers a thing?”  
“Yeah, of course, we ever have rainbow flowers”  
“No roses”  
“Do you like the person?’  
“Not even a little”  
Chuck laughed, “Do you need them tonight?”  
“No why?”  
“Do you have plans tonight?” Chuck looked at his watch  
“No, I’m free”  
“Want to come to the flower market with me? There are these flowers called chocolate lilies and they smell horrible so we don’t keep them in the shop, I gave them to my ex in college, it was amazing because they are actually really pretty then you get a whiff and it's bad”  
“Sounds like a plan”  
“I just need to shut the shop down real quick then I’ll be ready to go”  
“I’ll wait”

“Want to ride together or follow me?”  
“We can ride in my car if you want”  
“Yeah I don’t mind at all” Chuck followed him into the parking lot, “Woah, that’s an old car”  
“Don’t let her hear you say that she is sensitive about her age” he let out a small laugh. “She is a 1985 Crown Victoria”  
“It’s nice”  
“I take better care of her than I do myself”  
“I drive my sister’s hand me down Prius or the flower delivery van, nothing cool”  
“Gross”

“I didn’t know this place existed”  
“Well you can only get in if you work for a flower shop”  
“Do we have to buy in bulk?”  
“No, we can buy one single flower if you want”  
“What’s the point of one flower?”  
“If it’s the right one, it could mean everything”  
“Did you take classes or something?”  
“I did some online classes to learn more about color arrangements, and scents that go together and i did a lot of research on what the meaning behind certain flowers are”  
“What is your degree in?”  
“Electrical engineering, I used to do it part-time but I’ve been putting more hours in at the shop with Valentine’s Day coming up”  
“Stupid holiday”  
“I agree, but I make so much money in tips it’s worth it. My favorite and least favorite at the same time is when guys come in and send flowers to his multiple girlfriends. I hate cheating but they get so embarrassed”  
“Assholes, but I get how it’s funny”  
“Can I ask what you do for a living”  
“You can ask me anything, doesn’t mean I will answer” he teased  
“True”  
“Fireman”  
“Oh, nice, who are the stinky flowers for?”  
“My ex, she is crazy and won’t leave me alone, she hates flowers”  
“Well that’s amazing, the fact that you’re sending her flowers, not that she won’t leave you alone” Chuck was looking down one of the rows of flowers “Oh you have to smell this Iris” Chuck walked over to the light purple flower picking one from the bucket and holding it up to John’s face  
“What the fuck is that?”  
Chuck laughed “Its nickname is the roast-beef flower”  
“I see why”  
“The lily we are looking for is just a few rows down, he specializes in weird plants”

“Chuckster”  
“Hey Lester, how's it going”  
“You finally coming to buy some stuff from me?”  
“Yes, I have a customer looking for a chocolate lily”  
“Does he know what they smell like? Most people come around this time of month looking for them thinking it will be a cute thing for their girl and it’s not”  
“I’m aware”  
Lester pulled one out of a bucket and handed it to Casey “Some say it smells like chocolate, but it does not”  
Casey’s nose wrinkled up when Lester stuck the flower under his nose “I hate it, but it’s perfect for what I need”  
“Ten bucks for a dozen”  
“Lester”  
“Right, uh, eight dollars I mean”  
Casey handed him a twenty “I’ll take two dozen, keep the change”  
“Dude thanks, that’s awesome, if you ever need anything I’m your man”  
“You’re my nothing and if you call me dude again I’ll shove one of these flowers so far up your nose it’s all you will smell for the rest of your life”  
“Um yeah okay, have a nice day Chuck and grumpy friend”  
“Let’s go to the wrapping station and get those take care of so they will stay alive until tomorrow”  
“Do they smell worse if they are dead because that would be funnier”  
“That is a possibility”  
“My plan is to keep them in a vase on my patio then hide them in places she will find them for days”  
Chuck laughed. “I think we need to put them in the trunk on the way back to the shop”  
“Want to grab dinner? I’m starving and there is this great Chinese buffer a block over”  
“Sounds good to me” Chuck was trying not to act too excited. 

Dinner went really well, they were there for two hours talking and getting to know each other until the restaurant closed and they were asked to leave.  
“Thanks for tonight, it was fun, I don’t get out much”  
“No problem”  
“Um, can I get your number?” Chuck pulled out his phone and held it out to Casey  
“Sure” Casey grabbed the phone and added his number then sent a text to himself so he would have Chuck’s number.  
“Can you let me know how operation stinky flowers go”  
“Yeah, I’ll send pictures of where I leave them”  
Chuck huffed out a laugh “I can’t wait, and uh if your daughter has questions about Stanford, she can text me anytime”  
“Thanks, see you around Bartowski”  
“You too Casey” Chuck was glad he told him to call him Casey because he liked it better than John.

When Chuck woke up the next morning he was way too excited to see that he had a text from Casey, it was a picture of three chocolate lily on an office desk.

Chuck: Hope she puts them through the paper shredder because the smell gets worse if you smash it

Casey: I think I’ll smash a few into her pillow

Chuck: Well if you can get into her house, smash some up and hide them in her shower, I’m not encouraging b&e though

Casey: I have a key, she is still convinced we are a thing

Chuck: She sounds like a psycho

Casey: Just full of herself and thinks she should get everything she wants

Chuck: I have an ex-boyfriend like that, I sent his a bouquet of Narcissus flowers  
Chuck: [Image}

Casey: Nice, gotta hit the shower and head to work, I’ll text you when I have downtime

Chuck: What firehouse do you work at?

Casey: The one on the same street as the flower shop.

Chuck: I’m off today, can I bring you lunch?

Casey: Sure

Around noon Chuck headed to the flower shop then sent Casey a text

Chuck: Is now a good time? Is there anything you don’t want?

Casey: now is good, I’ll eat anything

Chuck: I may take that as a challenge sometime 😝😂

Chuck: I’m here, can you help me carry something in?  
Chuck had to wipe his mouth to make sure he wasn’t drolling when Casey walked out in his very tight white shirt.  
“What all did you bring?”  
“Well I know there is a rumor that flowers are feminine but I made a bouquet for the firehouse and I made hopefully enough food for everyone”  
“You carry in the flowers” he grabbed the big bag out of Chuck’s hand.

“Nice flowers,” one of the guys said when they walked into the hang out area  
“Uh thanks, they are gladiolus, they symbolize strength, I did red, white and blue for freedom”  
“They are nice, thank you” A women walked over and grabbed the vase from Chuck, “I’m Stephanie”  
“Chuck, nice to meet you”  
“How do you know so much about flowers?”  
“I work over at Woodcombs, my brother-in-law owns it so I spend a lot of time there learning as much as I can”  
“That’s really nice, I’ll have to stop by sometime and have you make me something for my house”  
“I’ll gladly help”  
“Did you make this Bartowski?” Casey called over from the big dining table off to one side of the room  
“Yeah, it’s an Italian sausage lasagna, one is with noodles and the other is with eggplants, and there is a container of fresh parmesan and the bag is breadsticks made fresh from the bakery down the street, I’m still working on my bread making skills”  
“Damn Casey, your boy is spoiling us” one of the guys got off the couch to walk over and look.  
“Bo go get plates and forks for everyone, Washinton get drinks” Casey called out 

When Chuck went into work the next day there was a single flower sitting on the desk and the small card had his name on it, it was a yellow acacia, Chuck loved them, they looked like yellow fluffy cotton balls and they smell really nice. They currently didn’t have any in the shop, right now everything was pink, red, purple, white and off white, very few other colors in the shop since it was now officially February. He pulled out his phone and looked up the meaning of the flower.  
“Wow”  
“What”  
Chuck jumped.  
“You scared me, Ellie”  
“I thought you said something”  
“No, but do you know where this flower is from?”  
“It was tied to the back door handle when Devon and I came in today, what’s it mean?”  
“True friendship or secret love”  
“Interesting, do you think it's from the guy you have been crushing on?”  
Chuck grabbed the stack of today's delivery paperwork and headed to the cooler in the back where they put all the stuff that was made up the previous night for the early morning deliveries. He typed all the addresses into the GPS in his van that conveniently made up a path for him, then he matched the delivery order with how he loaded things in the van, then he went into the shop and grabbed a single white jonquil flower. He stopped at the firehouse, knowing Casey would probably see the giant white van pull up at the firehouse, since there were giant windows facing the parking lot but he didn’t care, it would obviously be from him. He quickly got out and stuck the flower under the windshield wiper on Casey’s fancy car then hopped back in the van and drove off before Casey could come out. After a few stops, he checked his phone 

Casey: What kind of flower is that Ian thinks it's a buttercup, is that ever a flower?  
Casey: Steph says daffodil

Chuck: Buttercup is a flower,  
Chuck: it's a jonquil flower which is very similar to a daffodil, their leaves are different.

Casey: You gonna make me google what it means?

Chuck: Depends, did you leave the acacia at the shop for me?  
Chuck: And where did you get it

Casey: Yes and that’s classified.

Chuck: Affection returned, Desire  
Chuck: Which only makes sense if you gave me the acacia because of what it means.

Casey: I didn't talk to Lester to get you a flower that didn’t mean something.

Chuck: I thought it was classified?  
Chuck: I get off at 7, wanna have dinner?

Casey: I’ll pick you up then.

\-----------------------------

When Chuck got home from work, he called out for Casey, but he didn’t say anything, so he went up to their room to change but when he opened the door the room was covered in led candles and Casey was sitting on the bench at the foot of their bed.  
“Hi”  
Casey stood up and walked over to him, handing him a white myrtle flower  
“Is this what I think it is?” Chuck choked on his words as the lump in his throat grew  
“I love you Chuck Bartowski, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you”  
“Yes, of course, I love you too John” Chuck pulled him into a kiss.

\---------------------

Chuck gripped Casey’s hands as their eyes intently stared at the tv screen on the wall.  
“Okay dads, are we wanting to know the gender of the babies?”  
“Yes,” they said in unison.  
“Okay, here is baby A and that right there means it’s a boy”  
“Yes,” Casey whispered.  
“And this mean baby B is a girl”  
“Wooo” Chuck maybe said a little too loud “Sorry, I was really wanting one of each, I would have totally been happy with whatever but I am maybe a tad bit excited”  
“Okay let me hear the flower names you have so perfectly picked out,” Their surrogate Natalie said.  
“For the girl, we are going with Dahlia, which means elegance, inner strength, creativity, and Faye as the middle name because it’s after my sister. Then for the boy, we are going with Watson after the wastonia flower which means powerful warrior, and his middle name is going to be James after Casey’s dad”  
“I love them and the wonderful meanings” Natalie smiled at them.  
“Can I ask why they have flower names?” the ultrasound technician asked  
“He works at a flower shop and it’s how we met, flowers have been a big part of our relationship”  
“That is so sweet”


End file.
